1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a bobbin drive mechanism for a rotary braiding machine of the type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 727,092, filed Sept. 27, 1976, by Vincent A. Iannucci et al, entitled "Braiding Machine" and assigned to the assignee of this application, which includes a circular array of outer strand supply bobbins which move in one direction, a circular array of inner strand supply bobbins which move in the opposite direction and an oscillating device for directing the outer strands inwardly and outwardly of the inner strand supply bobbins and, more specifically, to a mechanism which causes the inner strand supply bobbins to be rotated without producing interfering contact with the outer strands during braiding.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There have heretofore been provided a number of braiding machines which are employed to braid a plurality of strands into a completed braided product or a braided jacket for a core member being drawn through the machine. Some of these machines include mechanisms for directing a plurality of strand supply bobbins inwardly and outwardly of each other through elaborate gearing and camming means. The gearing and camming means are quite complicated to manufacture and maintain and tend to limit the speed at which braiding can be accomplished. There are, however, other commonly used types of braiders which include a plurality of inner bobbins and a plurality of outer bobbins which are caused to rotate in opposite directions while the strand from the outer bobbin is directed inwardly and outwardly of the array of inner bobbins to produce the braiding. It is these latter types of machines to which the present invention is directed.
The braiding machine which is generally preferred is the type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 727,092, filed on Sept. 27, 1976, which is incorporated herein by reference. This type of machine is capable of providing high speed braiding while employing a large number of strand supply bobbins. The unique guiding means disclosed therein provides a simple and effective means of guiding the strands at higher braiding speeds without causing damage thereto. Additionally, the machine employs an effective means in the form of two rotating tables for establishing opposite rotation of the inner strand supply bobbins and the outer strand supply bobbins while minimizing the overall size of the machine.
Although the machine can be effectively utilized to produce braiding, the reliability of the rotating dog machinery which is employed to drive the inner strand supply bobbins is of some concern. Attempting to dirve the dogs with a belt could result in problems if slippage occurred. The relative positions of the dogs must be predetermined and remain synchronized with the guiding of the outer strand for effective braiding to be accomplished.